Case Four: Police Farce
Walkthrough # Leave the room and click on the "Coffee Machine" and the "Bust Ceiling Fan". From these actions, you will obtain a "Coffee" and a "Fan Motor". # Enter McKing's Office and click on the "Helmet Trophy" to receive it. # Leave McKing's Office and go to the Bullpen # Click on the "Fire Extinguisher" and the "Headphone Wires" to obtain them # Enter the "Debriefing Room" and click on the "Whipped Cream" on the table # Combine the "Whipped Cream" and the "Fire Extinguisher" to repressurize it. # Click and drag the "Fire Extinguisher" to the flames in the room # Click on the "Pile of Gifts" and you will receive the "Gremlin Urn" # Exit the "Debriefing Room", head to the "Stairwell" and into "Reception" #Click on the "First Aid Kit" to receive "Laxatives" #Enter the "Dispatch Room" and click on the drawers. This will give you a "Bobbypin" #Exit the room and move to the holding cells #Click on the "Fire Hose" beside the right down to obtain it. #Go to "Holding Cell 2" and talk to Roy to obtain his matches. #Go back to the Corridor and go to "Holding Cell 3" #Talk to Tam so you can snatch his knife and go back to the "Stairwell" #Combine the "Laxatives" and "Coffee" to receive a "Spiked Cofee" #Combine the "Bobby Pin" with the "Fan Motor" to get a "Magnet" #Combine the "Helmet Trophy" with the "Hose" to create a "Diving Helmet" #Give the "Spiked Coffee" to McKing and see him suffer. #Use the "Magnet" on the "Evidence Room" door. #Grab the "Gas Grenades" on one of the shelves #Put on the "Diving Helmet" and use the "Gas Grenade" on the Gremlin #Click on the "Evidence Gremlin" to apprehend it #Leave the room, head to the downstairs to the "Garage" and into the construction site #Click on the toolbox beside the worker to obtain a "Monkey Wrench" #Click on the red water valve in the room to fix it. (This will make it easier long term, trust me ;p ) #Go back to the Garage #Use the "Monkey Wrench" on the air vent #Click on the broken hood to receive the "Hood" #Click and drag the "Knife" onto the "Junction Box" below the light #Use the "Headphone Wires" with the "Junction Box". This will shock the gremlin in the "Dispatch" room #Head back to the stairwell and into the "Shooting Range". (To the right of the Garage) #Click and drag the "Hood" to the "Bullet Hole" beside the two officers #Use the "Matches" on the fixed sprinklers above the Officers #Grab the Gremlin in the "Shooting Range", then go back to the "Dispatch" room and collect that gremlin #Click and drag all three of the gremlins to the Urn that Dooley is holding #Go back to the "Construction Site" and grab the "Pot of Clay" #Go to the "Evidence Room" and click on the book to collect the "Magical Tome" #Go to the hallway outside of Dt. McQueen's office and click and drag the "Pot of Clay" to the "Water Cooler" #Go into McKing's office and use the "Pottery Wheel" found on the very right of the office. This will give you your "Urn" #Combine the "Urn" and the "Magical Tome" to create the "Magical Urn" #Out all of the pesky gremlins in the "Magical Urn" Case Closed